The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Dark Pink Yoblush.
The new Chrysanthemum was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Trelleborg, Sweden, as a naturally-occurring mutation of the Dendranthema grandiflora `Pink Blush`, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,444. The new Chrysanthemum was observed as a single plant in a group of flowering plants of the parent cultivar. The selection of this plant was based on its different ray floret color. Compared to plants of the parent cultivar, Akron, plants of the new Chrysanthemum have much darker pink ray florets.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings harvested in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.